A Question of Squall's Manliness
by BubblezH20
Summary: Selphie spreads a rumor about Squall being gay.
1. Default Chapter

A Question Of Squall's Manliness  
By BubblezH20 (Stephers)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"...Very funny, Zell." Squall rolled his eyes.  
"No, seriously! She totally digs me, man!"  
"Oh, yeah..maybe so. She told me she was going to be in her dorm all day, and that she'd enjoy it if you'd..."  
Squall was cut off by Zell's quick departure.  
'Good..' Squall thought. He sat back sleepily in his folding chair in the Quad. Selphie was holding her annual festival tomorrow..or at least she liked to think it was hers. Now, if there was one 'given' thing at Balamb Garden, it was that, when Selphie wanted you to do something...  
You did it.  
So there Squall was, 'helping' with the festival that would have people packed uncomfortably in the noisy Quad by tomorrow afternoon, guaranteed.  
Squall allowed his mind to wander about the current affairs in the world, which weren't many...yet.  
A good amount of time had passed, when Squall found himself awakened by his oh-so perky blonde acquaintance he'd met some few weeks ago.  
"Oh, hello, Cassie." Squall greeted.  
"Hiya, Squall. So, what's on your agenda for today, hm?" She batted her eyes at him, and pulled up a folding chair.  
"Oh, I dunno. Hey...uh, Zell said he was going to meet you at your dorm, so, maybe you should..."  
"No, that's alright!" Cassie cut him short, putting her hands on his chest.  
Squall frowned in disbelief.  
"Actually, you know...he's a little too..." She paused to think. It took her a bit to do that, ya know. "Um..upbeat for me.."  
"Yeah, that's apparent.." Squall remarked sarcastically. Cassie obvious didn't pick up on it. "You're so sweet! You know, Squall, I feel like we've known each other forever..."  
"Oh, darn! You know what..I'm late for a..uhm..a..something. I'll talk to you later." Squall went from 0 to 50 in about 5 seconds in the direction of the exit.  
"Promise?" Cassie batted her eyes at the dust cloud formed by Squall's feet.  
Hateful eyes watched the scene from one corner of the Quad. 


	2. 

Chapter 2  
  
"Rinoa! I know you wanted to help out with my festival and all but now those hedges are, well, they're..um..how can I put this delicately? They're gone!"  
"Wha?!" Rinoa regained her thoughts and stared at her hedge clippers. "I'm sorry Selphie, I'll fix it. I was just.."  
"Somewhere else? Yeah, I've had moments like that." Selphie patted Rinoa on the shoulder. She turned to walk away, but stopped abruptly, facing Rinoa again.  
"Oh.." Selphie started.."And don't worry about the situation over there too much..." She nodded her head in the direction of Cassie, now chewing her gum, and fixing her hair in a compact mirror.  
"What do you mean?" Rinoa inquired, putting down the shears.  
"Oh..nothing..." Selphie offered with a sing song voice..  
"What??" Rinoa was obviously interested.  
"Well, okay!" Selphie hopped to attention. "Now, you didn't hear this from me..but.."  
Selphie leaned in to whisper in Rinoa's ear.  
"He's WHAT!?" Rinoa screeched.  
"Shh! Shh!!" Selphie moved her arms to motion for Rinoa to be quiet.  
"Bu..But. Wait a minute, that makes no sense!" Rinoa thought about the tidbit that was revealed to her.  
"Does it? Really?" Selphie paused to let the thought sink in. "He's NEVER talking about girls and stuff, like sweet Irvy...Selphie paused to briefly smile. "And he's never around girls either, for that matter!"  
"Wow..." Rinoa frowned, sadly.  
"Why so sad? This is the best gossip this Garden's had in months!" Selphie clapped her hands together dramatically.  
"Oh..nothing..just.." Rinoa stammered.  
After a second's thought, Rinoa ran towards the dormitories. Namely, Squall's.  
Rapping on the door, Rinoa's heart was beating fast.  
'Is this really true?' Rinoa's thoughts were going 85 mph.  
'Answer! You have to be there!'  
The door opened then, a tall muscular body standing in the doorway.  
Squall gave only a blank look to Rinoa, standing there, clothed in a towel, his body was wet and his hair had shampoo in it. He held the towel fastened around him in one hand, and the doorknob in the other.  
Rinoa felt as though she would faint.  
'Oh my GOD!' Rinoa pinched herself.  
Trying to remember the reason she came here, Rinoa started, "Uhm..Ahh, Hi Squall.."  
He raised an eyebrow, signaling her to continue.  
"Oh! Uh, I heard a very vicious rumor about you..Well..It might not be vicious, if it were true..But I uhm, just wondering if by any.." Rinoa stopped abruptly.  
"Are you gay?"  
Her question caught him by surprise.  
His answer surprised her even more. 


	3. 

Chapter 3  
  
"Well, do you see me with girls, ever?"  
"Uhm..well, no." Rinoa said..  
Squall shrugged.  
Rinoa thought hard, and furrowed her brow..  
"So..oh my God!" Rinoa ran down the hall to Selphie's room.  
Squall was left standing wet and cold in the doorway looking down the hall after Rinoa, when Quistis rounded the corner. She was chatting with Xu about what to have on the finals, when they glanced in Squall's direction.  
Squall could've kicked himself, and would have tried, had he not been wearing a...  
"Squall Leonhart!" A harsh voice intruded his thoughts.  
He turned toward the voice coming from Xu and Quistis' direction.  
He found Quistis giggling, and Xu looking rather embarrassed.  
"Oh, uh, sorry. I'll just go back in..my.." Closing the door quickly, Squall ran to finish his shower, which was ice cold, by this time.  
Quistis called after, "And, nice pecs!"  
He opened the door again, briefly, "Thanks!"  
Now Xu and Quistis were both giggling, feeling young again.  
Once finished with his shower, his regretful thoughts were with him while he got changed.  
'Stupid me! I thought she would take it as a joke!'  
He grumbled and cursed to himself.  
He opened his door, fully decent this time, and headed down to Selphie's room, where Rinoa was 'rooming'.  
Knocking on the door, he thought how his life would probably be over if word got to Selphie that he was..  
"Oh my God!!!!! I told you!!!"  
Squall cringed. Too late.  
The door opened and Selphie burst into laughter when she saw Squall standing there, looking sheepish.  
"Ah, Selphie, can I talk to Rinoa a moment?"  
Stifling laughter, Selphie stepped outside and let Squall enter.  
Squall closed the door behind him.  
"Ah.." Squall began.  
"Look, I'm sorry I told..I just, well, sorry." Rinoa apologized.  
Walking closer to Rinoa, Squall noticed that her eyes looked blurry.  
"It's all right." He accepted her apology.  
They stood in awkward silence for a moment, unsure of what to say on the matter.  
"Rinoa?" Squall scratched his head. "You know what's funny?"  
Rinoa's eyes teared up, afraid of showing her emotions..  
"Wait, Squall.." The tears came. "I really care for you, and I have for so long now, and..the thought of the chance of you liking me back is what has given me so much joy each day, and...I love you, okay?" She laughed through tears. "God, I sound like a soap opera character."  
Now Squall laughed. "Look, Rinoa, I just want you to know that.."  
"No, it's alright, I just wasn't ready to accept the chance that you could like ", She scrunched up her nose, "ZELL before you like me! She started crying again, feeling more and more angry with herself.  
Squall smiled, "Hey, uh, you know what's funny?"  
"What, that you're GAY!?" She exploded.  
Squall chuckled. "No, that I'm not."  
A serious and surprised expression clouded Rinoa's face.  
Suddenly, Selphie fell into the room.  
"Uh.. Rinoa, I guess now's as good a time as any, but uh.." Selphie tried to pick the words carefully.  
"The truth is, I didn't know Squall was gay, I only..guessed." She looked sheepish.  
"And, actually, he may not be..but I on the other hand..well, I am."  
  
The End  
FreakPeopleRule@aol.com  
Author's Note: This story isn't meant to offend anyone. If it did, you have my sincere apology. It was meant with good intentions. Also! I do not dislike Selphie! I was up at 3 am when I wrote this, and she's my favorite character. So there! Nyah! ^_^ 


End file.
